ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Sunday in the Park with George
Disney's Sunday in the Park with George is based on the Stephen Sondheim musical of the same name. The film will incorperate both animation and live-action. Characters Paris 1884: *'Georges', an artist. Starts off live action. Potrayed by Hugh Jackman *'Dot', the mistress of Georges, and his model. Starts off live action. Potrayed by Kate Winslett *'Jules', another artist. Animated. *'Yvonne', his wife. Animated. *'Old Lady', Georges' mother. Animated. Voiced by Glenn Close. *'Nurse', the nurse of the Old Lady. Animated. *'Celeste #1', a shop girl. Animated *'Celeste #2', another shop girl. Animated. *a Soldier. Animated. *a Boatman. Animated. *'Franz', coachman to Jules and Yvonne. Animated. *'Frieda', cook for Jules and Yvonne and wife to Franz. Animated. *'Louise', the little daughter of Jules and Yvonne. Animated. *'Mr. & Mrs.', an American couple. Animated. *'Louis', a baker and Dot's husband-to-be. Animated. New York 1984 *'George', an artist. Live Action. Potrayed by Hugh Jackman. *'Dot', the mistress of Georges, appearing as a vision. Animated. Voiced by Kate Winslett. *'Marie', George's grandmother. Portrayed by Kate Winslett. *'Bob Greenberg', the museum director. Live action. *'Dennis', a technician. Live action. *'Naomi Eisen', a composer. Live action. *'Elaine', George's former wife. Live action. *'Harriet Pawling', a board member of the museum. Live action. *'Billy Webster', his friend. Live action. *'Charles Redmond', a visiting curator from Texas. Live action. *'Alex', an artist. Live action. *'Betty', another artist. Live action. *'Lee Randolph', the museum's publicist. Live action. *'Blair Daniels', an art critic. Live action. Potrayed by Glenn Close. * Plot/Musical Numbers Plot Summary from Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sunday_in_the_Park_with_George In 1884, Georges Seurat, known as George in the musical, is sketching studies for his famous painting, "A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte." The background is animated with him being a live-axtion actor. His longtime mistress, Dot, also live action, models for him despite her frustrations ("Sunday in the Park with George"). Meanwhile an Old Lady and her Nurse, animated, discuss how Paris is changing to accommodate a tower for the International Exposition. The setting abruptly changes to an art gallery, where Seurat's first painting is on display. Jules (a more successful artist friend of George's) and his wife Yvonne think George's work has "No Life". They, too, are animated. Back on the island, Jules and Yvonne, two more animated characters, have a short discussion with George and depart. They take their coachman Franz with them, another animated character, interrupting Franz's rendezvous with the Nurse. In George's studio, finally going into a liveaction setting, he works on his painting while Dot prepares for their date at the Follies ("Color and Light"). In the end George chooses to continue painting instead, greatly upsetting Dot. In the park George sketches a grumpy Boatman, another animated figure. Dot enters on the arm of Louis, an animated baker. Two chatting animated shop girls, both named Celeste, notice Dot with a new man ("Gossip"). George sketches two animated dogs while whimsically trying to imagine the world from their perspective ("The Day Off"). Jules and Yvonne enter during the song and mock the unconventional nature of George's art. They protest an initiative to have his work included in the next group show. The two Celestes try to attract the attention of an animated and handsome Soldier and his companion; Franz and his wife Frieda argue with Jules and Yvonne's daughter, Louise; Jules returns to further lecture George on his shortcomings as an artist; the Boatman reappears to rebuke the condescending attitude of artists. Dot misses George, but feels justified in having chosen Louis instead ("Everybody Loves Louis"). The two Celestes fight over the more handsome of the two soldiers ("The One on the Left"). As the park empties for the evening, George returns. He misses Dot and laments that his art has alienated him from those important to him, but resigns himself to the likelihood that creative fulfillment may always take precedence, for him, over personal happiness ("Finishing the Hat"). At the studio Dot tells George that she is pregnant, and that she and Louis are getting married and leaving for America. She asks for a painting George made of her, but he refuses. Jules and Yvonne come to the studio, still animated, despite the live action setting. Yvonne and Dot talk about the difficulties of trying to maintain a romantic relationship with an artist, while Jules and George discuss George's painting in progress. Jules is puzzled by George's new technique, and concerned that George's obsession with his work is alienating him from his fellow artists and collectors alike. Jules and Yvonne leave, and Dot and George argue bitterly about their failed relationship, concluding sadly that ("We Do Not Belong Together"). In the park George and his mother, the Old Lady, reminisce ("Beautiful"). The Celestes and the Soldier argue over their respective break-ups while Jules and Frieda enter to have a clandestine affair in the park. Louise informs her mother, Yvonne, of her father's infidelity and a fight breaks out between Jules, Yvonne, Franz, and Frieda. While this conflict develops the Celestes and the Soldier squabble noisily. Soon all the park-goers are fighting furiously, until the Old Lady shouts, "Remember, George!" George takes control of the subjects of his painting, who sing in harmony ("Sunday"). George transforms all of the people into the final tableau of his finished painting. After the unveiling of the painting, in the dark of the museum – the subjects complain about being stuck in the painting ("It's Hot Up Here"). The characters deliver short eulogies for George, who died suddenly at 31. The difference from the stage musical being Dot entering another painting in George's room on his deathbook thanking for the shade and for the hat. The action fast-forwards one hundred years to 1984, everything is now live-action, characters, settings and all. George and Dot's great-grandson, also named George and also a struggling artist, is at a museum unveiling his latest work: a color and light machine called ("Chromolume #7"), an artistic reflection on the painting from the first act. Marie, the new George's grandmother and the first George and Dot's daughter, helps with the presentation. At a reception various patrons and curators congratulate George on his work while George comments about the difficulties of producing modern art ("Putting It Together"). After the museum's patrons have left Marie contemplates her legacy ("Children and Art"). Weeks later, Marie has died and George has been invited by the French government to do a presentation of the Chromolume on the island where the painting was made. On the island George reads from a book he got from his grandmother – the same book Dot used to learn to read – and ponders the similarities between himself and his great-grandfather ("Lesson #8"). A vision of Dot, whom is animated, appears and discusses 'her' book with George. Dot tells George to stop worrying about his critics ("Move On"). George finds some words written in the back of the book – the words George often muttered while he worked. As George reads them aloud the characters from the painting, also animated, fill the park and recreate their tableau, the park becomes animated again ("Sunday"). As they leave and George wakes up from a bench in the park, George reads from the book: "White: a blank page or canvas. His favorite – so many possibilities." Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Films